Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and a device management apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the information processing device and the device management apparatus that manage information on information devices.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known device management system, which is provided with a network interface card and which manages peripheral devices (hereinafter referred to as network devices) having a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) agent function. In recent years, there is a demand to add peripheral devices that are locally connected to an information processing device, such as a personal computer, via a Universal Serial Bus (USB), to devices to be managed as with the network devices described above. Hereinafter, the devices locally connected is also referred to as local information devices. In addition, there is a known technique in which the information processing device acquires device information from the local information device using, between the information processing device and the local information device, a combination of a specific protocol, such as a USB communication, and a printing language, such as a Printer Job Language (PJL).